


Devil May Grow

by Moonlover19



Series: Grow [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Danger, Dante Being An Ass, Devil mates, F/M, Fighting, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Sex, Underwold, sharing the same girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Dante had always been alone for as long as he can remember the only one who stood by his side through everything was Lynx. She was not a human yet she was not a Devil, To this day no one knows what she is.Lynx is a 22-year-old Shifter who fights Devils alongside Dante he is her best friend almost like a brother. Can Dante keep Lynx safe? Or will the darkness take her?





	Devil May Grow

 (Past-Dream)

"Freak! " I heard one of the kids yell as they threw rocks and sticks at me. I was unable to move because my wounds had not healed yet.

"Leave her alone! "I heard someone say from behind me and found two shadows.

"Leave our princess alone!" I knew by their voices it was Dante and Virgil.

"Come on before we become like them" the kid who pushed me down said before they all started to run off somewhere. I looked up and found both Dante and Virgil standing over me I tried to stand up but ended up falling down again. I hated how I was treated here they did the same thing to Dante and Virgil only they were stronger than me so got picked on less.

"I'm fine" I said weakly as one of them tried to help me up I kept my eyes down so they would not see the tears going down my checks.

"I'll kill them for this" I heard one of them growl out and had a feeling it was Virgil

I lived close to them my mother had a habit of kicking me out after beating me and because of what I am no one really steps in and helps me. Eve is Dante's and Virgil's mom and she takes me in most nights when I come to her when things get bad. I am not a normal human being I can change into any cat I want and it doesn't matter the size.

"Princess why are you out here? You know how these people are" I heard Virgil say as I was finally able to stand on shaky legs my healing was slow until I hit my teens then it would speed up.

"Yours and Dante's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get you both something, I finally saved up enough this time" I said happily showing them the money I was able to hide from the other kids.

"Why didn't you ask one of us to go with you? We can keep you safe" Dante said helping me get back to his mother's house so she can bandage me up.

"Because I didn't want either of you to know about it" I looked at Dante he was a good head taller than me and so was Virgil. I felt so grateful for these two and there mother.

I wound up here by chance my mother dropped me off on someone's doorstep only for me to get thrown out when my powers started to show and my fangs and claws started to grow. Eve took me in and gave me food and clothes and even though she said I could live with her and the boys I stayed in my little hut in the woods far away from the townspeople. No one ever went into the woods because of the monsters that lived there so I was safe.

"I do have one of your gifts I just need to get the other one" I said looking down to the ground I hated the idea of going back into town but I had to get Virgil his gift.

"We will go with you but only after mama looks you over" Dante said as we made it to there house

(Time-Skip that night)

I waited until everyone was sound asleep before tiptoeing out of the little house I knew everyone would be so mad once they found I went to town alone. This was something I had to do though I had to get the gift they always get me stuff for my birthday.

"I should've known you would try sneaking out" I jumped at the sound of the voice and felt dread wash over me, I had been caught.

"Dante! What are you doing up?" I asked trying to hide my fear at getting caught

"Making sure you stay safe, Come on, ya know you're a real pain in the ass" he said as he started to walk ahead of me I shook my head at him and followed right beside him.

(Present day)

I woke up with a start and looked around the room, I was in Devil may cry and I knew it was to early to be up since the sun was shining so bright outside. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't seem to do it. I missed Virgil and Eve so much that it hurt I was happy I still had Dante but there always felt like something was missing.

"Babe, For the love of sundays will you please go back to sleep and stop thinking so early in the morning" I heard Dante gron at my door I had a feeling I had woken him up with my loud thoughts and felt bad.

"I'm sorry, You can stay with me if you want I think I could go to sleep better that way" I said rolling over as he came more into the room. Dante was a very tall half devil hunter and he was nothing but sexy. Even though he was my best friend and I had been in love with him for years I knew nothing could ever come to this just like I knew Virgil was never coming back.

"What's on your mind baby?" Dante asked as he crawled into bed beside him his warmth helping to relax me and making me drowsy once more.

"I had a dream about when we was kids and i had to get you and Virgil a gift and you found me sneaking out to go into town to get Virgil's" I said rolling over and putting my head on Dante's chest soaking up his warmth and hearing his heartbeat.

"He's not coming back babe" I knew what he was meaning he had this talk quiet a few times. I still missed him so much though. 

"He might, I think i might be close to finding him" i said staring at the wall i knew dante hated that I kept putting myself in danger to find Vergil. 

"Babe let's just forget about this for now, we got a job to do tonight" Dante said puling me closer to him before leaving me alone to my own thoughts


End file.
